Ikatan
by Arya U Dragneel
Summary: "... karena sekarang kau telah terikat dengan ku" Bad summary T.T


**HALLOWWW MINNA…. ^^**

**Akhirnya aku kembali dengan fic yang makin gaje ajah. Sebelumnya terima kasih atas review senpai-senpai yang sangat membangun sekali. Itu semua bikin aku makin semangat buat nyampah di ffn :D. Semoga minna nggak mual ya lihat fic aku ini. Amin…**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Fic ini terlalu OOC, typos, gaje, sangat pasaran dan mudah ditebak alurnya.**

"**Kau harus membayarnya dengan hidupmu. Tidak boleh meninggalkanku, berpaling dariku juga tidak boleh mengabaikanku. Karena sekarang, kau telah terikat denganku"**

**Happy Reading Minna. Hope you enjoy this fic.**

**IKATAN**

"Aku pulang" seru Rukia memasuki minor house Nii-samanya. Kaki mungilnya menapaki lantai marmer itu dengan begitu pelan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjawab. Bahkan, Hanatarou yang biasanya menyambut kedatangannya itu kini telah pergi ke kampung halamannya. Semuanya terlalu sepi untuk ruangan sebesar ini. Nii-samanya juga belum pulang. Kesunian ini sudah biasa untuk dirinya.

Rukia memasuki kamar megahnya. Kamar yang dulu pernah ia tinggalkan, kini telah menjadi ruangannya untuk beristirahat selama satu bulan terakhir. Sejujurnya Rukia sendiri telah memiliki sebuah rumah di Karakura. Rumah mewah hasil jari payahnya itu ia tinggalkan sementara atas permintaan Nii-samanya. Bukanya tanpa alasan Nii-samanya memintanya untuk tinggal kembali di minor house ini, Ia melakukan semua ini karena keadaan Rukia saat itu sangat jatuh. Keaadaan dimana pertunangannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo resmi dibatalkan.

Helaan nafas berat Rukia hembuskan. Tubuh mungilnya sangat lelah walaupun hanya untuk mengambil makanan di dapur. Ia lebih memilih langsung beristirahat dikamarnya ini. Matanya menatap lurus menembus cermin di depannya. Wajahnya telah berubah. Raut bahagia yang selalu ia tunjukan, kini hanya tertinggal bekas lingkar hitam di matanya. Rukia sendiri sudah lupa kapan terakhir ia tersenyum tulus.

Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Masih begitu jelas di ingatannya saat dirinya mulai memasuki roda menyakitkan ini. Awal dimana sang Kurosaki mulai menghindarinya. Puluhan pesan singkat yang ia kirim tak pernah ada satupun jawaban. Pangggilannya pun dialihkan. Rukia tak tahu kenapa. Ketika itu ia hanya berpikir, mungkin Ichigo sedang sibuk.

Tangan mungilnya menarik salah satu laci meja riasnya. Di dalamnya, sebuah kotak beludru hitam tersimpah rapi diatas sebuah kain. Tanpa dibukapun, Rukia masih ingat isinya. Sebuah cincin yang sempat tersemat manis di jarinya. Cincin yang pernah membuatnya begitu bahagia sekaligus hancur begitu dalam.

"**Matamu bisa keluar kalau kau memandanginya seperti itu"**

"**Ichi… cincin ini sangat cantik. Terima kasih"**

"**Cebol, kau pikir itu gratis?!"**

"**Memangnya aku harus bayar berapa untuk benda ini, Tawake?!"**

"**Kau harus membayarnya dengan hidupmu. Tidak boleh meninggalkanku, berpaling dariku juga tidak boleh mengabaikanku. Karena sekarang, kau telah terikat denganku"**

Untuk sekian kalinya, mata gadis Kuchiki itu mulai berkaca. Kenangan yang dulu sangat indah, kini berbalik menjadi kenangan buruk yang menyakitinya. Ia telah hancur. Semua yang telah Ia lakukan tidak ada gunanya lagi. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga untuk bergerak maju pun tak bisa.

Walaupun Rukia sangat kuat, tapi Ia juga seorang gadis yang memiliki hati. Memangnya siapa yang meninggalkan? Siapa yang memintanya untuk setia? Siapa yang berpaling? Kenapa harus gadis ini yang hancur? Apa kesalahannya? Ia sudah mempertaruhkan kepercayaan dan hatinya. Segalanya telah ia pasrahkan. Dan saat ini, hanya hampa yang ia rasakan.

Rukia kembali tersadar. Segera ia menutup laci itu kembali. Ia sudah tidak mau seperti ini lagi. Harga dirinya terlalu berharga untuk mengungkit masa lalu. Untuk apa memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak mau melihat nya lagi? Bagaimanapun juga, Rukia harus bangkit. Hidupnya masih tidak akn berhenti sampai disini. Ya, Rukia harus melakukannya demi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

~Ikatan~

Deru mobil membawa Rukia mmenuju kantornya. Gadis ini seorang direktur cabang Kuchiki Corp di Karakura. Sudah enam bulan ini Ia kembakerumahnya. Malam itu, Rukia meminta izin Nii-samanya untuk kembali ke Karakura. Awalnya, Kuchiki sulung itu tidak mau, namun setelah Rukia membujuknya, akhirnya persetujuan ia dapatkan.

Matanya yang lebar begitu redup memandang jalanan di depannya. Wajahnya tetap tenang dan tegar. Namun, gemetar di tangannya masih dapat Ia rasakan saat mobil yang Ia kendarai melaju melewati Karakura International Hospital.

Ingatan itu… sore itu… ketika amethystnya melihat dua orang orang saling mengecup di salah satu lorong rumah sakit. Mereka. Sahabat dan kekasihnya. Inoue Orihime dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia masih ingat saat ichigo melihat dirinya terpaku dengan wajah yang mengeras. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam dengan tetap merengkuh pinggang sexy sahabatnya.

Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. Tapi entah kenapa, kenangan itu masih belum bisa terhapus sedikit pun dari otaknya. Mengerikan bukan?!

Dalam beberapa menit selanjutnya, mobil yang Rukia kendarai sudah sampai di kantornya. Baru beberapa kaki ia melangkah, sekertaris sekaligus sahabatnya Abarai Renji itu sudah menyambutnya dengan begitu santainya.

"Yo, boss! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Pendek" Renji berjalan lebar menyamai langkah cepat atasannya ini.

"Maafkan aku, Babon. Aku telat bangun gara-gara dokumen-dokumen yang kau berikan padaku"

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu sebagai direktur. Dan juga, jangan panggil aku babon, Pendek. Sudah satu minggu ini aku diet pisang"

"Haha… kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau melakukan semua itu karena Tatsuki"

"Memang. Oh iya, tadi Inoue datang mencarimu. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin Ia bicarakan. Jadi ku suruh saja menunggu di ruanganmu. Hm… ada apa?" Renji menghentikan langkahnya sesaat setelah Ia menyadari boss kecilnya itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

Renji sendiri tidak tahu masalah batalnya pertunangan Rukia dengan Ichigo. Bukannya ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya tidak ingin menggoreskan sakit lagi pada Rukia. Rukia sendiri juga tidak pernah membicarakan masalah itu pada siapapun kecuali Nii-sama tentunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa tolong ambilkan kopi pahit untukku dan teh untuk Inoue?"

"Tentu. Aku akan meminta OB membawanya keruanganmu"

"Terima kasih" Rukia berjalan menuju ruangannya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit ragu untuk menerima Inoue. Ia masih sakit hati pada perawat sexy itu. Tapi Rukia juga tidak ingin membuat Renji bertanya padanya.

Klek… pintu itu terbuka. Amethyst nya bisa melihat Inoue duduk di sofa dengan anggunnya. Ya, gadis itu sangat cantik, lembut dan sempurna. Pantas 'dia' berpaling pada gadis ini.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san. Kau sudah datang rupanya!"

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kau ke sini? Renji bilang kau ingin berbicara padaku" Rukia duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Sorot mata bersahabat yang tadi Ia tunjukan kini beralih menjadi begitu dingin seperti Nii-samanya. Topeng keagungan clan Kuchiki tengah ia gunakan saat ini.

"Ya. Ada yang ingin ku katakan. Ini tentang… Kurosaki-kun"

Hening.

Rukia tidak bisa langsung merespon. Otak cerdiknya sedang berusaha mencerna kata terakhir kalimat itu. Ichigo? Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku sudah tidak ingin berhibungan dengan segalahal tentang Ichigo. Urusannya bukan lagi urusanku" kata Rukia begitu kaku. Belum sempat Inoue menjawab, pintu ruangan itu diketuk oleh seorang OB yang membawakan minuman untuk mereka. Rukia perlahan meniup permukaan kopi hitam di cangkirnya.

"Kuchiki-san? Sejak kapan kau minum kopi? Bukankah kau tidak suka?"

Rukia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali. "Menurutmu kenapa?"

Suasanya kembali canggung. Perawat cantik itu tertunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. "Bisakah kau iku dengan ku sebentar saja?"

"Maaf, tapi satu jam lagi aku ada rapat"

"Hanya tiga puluh menit. Aku pastikan kau akan kembali dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Kumohon"

Rukia masih menimbang-nimbang apakah Ia mau pergi atau tidak. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatnya sesak. "Kumohon, kali ini saja. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

Rukia menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah. Hanya tiga puluh menit. Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat kau kenal"

~Ikatan~

Kedua gadis itu kini berdiri didepan sebuah pintu apartemen. Sepperti yang Inoue katakann tadi, tempat ini sangat Rukia kenal. Pintu dengan no.157 itu sempat menjadi rumah kedua baginya. Apartemen milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Untuk apa kau membawa ku kemari?"

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti di dalam. Ayo kit "

"Kau pikir aku mau masuk dan bertemu dengan kalian berdua setelah kejadian itu?"

"Tapi, Kurosaki-kun sedang sakit. Ia sangat membutuhkanmu"

Ucapan Inoue membuat Rukia membeku. Entah mengapa perasaan yang tak ingin ia rasakan kembali muncul. Perasaan tekut, cemas dan… hawatir?

"Aku tidak peduli. Dia mati pun aku tidak peduli. Menurutmu aku masih mau memaafkan kalian?"

"Kurosaki-kun melakukan semuanya demi menyelamatkanmu"

"Apa?"

"Ku-Kurosaki bukan hanya seorang dokter. Dia juga seorang… intel Jepang yang tengah menyelidiki isu persenjataan nuklir di Rusia"

"Hah? Intel? Kau piker aku bodoh?!"

"Kau ingat kecelakaan yang menimpa Karin-san dan percobaan penculikan pada Yuzu-chan? Semua itu bukan kebetulan. Dan Kurosaki-kun tidak ingin kau menjadi korban selanjutnya. Hari itu… kami hanya bersandiwara. Skenario yang telah dibuat Kurosaki-kun untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bisa menunjukannya padamu" Inoue mengeluarkan sebuah lencana dari sakunya dan memperlihatkannya pada Rukia.

"Bohong!"

"Satu bulan sejak kejadian hari itu, tiba-tiba Kurosaki-kun datang ke rumah sakit. Bukan sebagai dokter melainkan sebagai pasien dengan sebuah peluru di kepalanya. Hiks…keadaanya saat itu sangat parah. Terjadi pendarahan hebat di otaknya. Untunglah dia masih biasa diselamatkan walaupun sampai sekarang Ia mesih belum bisa membuka matanya… hiks" Inoue menceritakan semuanya dengan terisak.

Violet itu berkilat dengan embun di dalamnya ketika kejadian itu mengalun indah di telinga. Jantungnya serasa berhenti saat kenyataan itu baru diketahuinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tangannya yang gemetar hebat ia paksa menekan tombol password yang masih ia hafal. Segera Ia menerobos masuk setelah bunyi 'pip' terdengar.

Langkahnya begitu cepat melewati sebuah ruangan. Tempat yang sangat Ia rindukan. Seorang pemuda berkacamata menatapnya horror. Rukia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah klek… pintu kamar itu terbuka. Dapat dengan sangat jelas ia mengenali pemuda itu. Pemuda yang terbaring dengan berbagai alat medis yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Air mata yang mengembun, kini telah tertumpah seutuhnya. Hatinya yang sempat hancur, kini telah melebur. Melebur bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekat. Kamar yang dulu penuh dengan wangi citrus ini telah berubah menjadi aroma obat-obatan. Rukia tidak berani terisak.

Rasanya begitu menyesakan. Orang yang selalu Ia kutuk, ternyata adalah orang yang paling mencintainya. "Bodoh!" gumannya.

Tubuh mungilnya jatuh terduduk disamping ranjang tempat Ichigo berbaring. Wajah mereka kini sejajar. Matanya yang basah tidak bisa berkedip melihat sang hazel tertutup. Badan yang dulu kokoh kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Rukia sangat merindukan orang ini. Sangat…

"Kau ingin melindungiku? Sadarkah kau yang menyakitiku, jeruk bodoh. Hiks, buka matamu… kumohon…" Rukia benar-benar menangis sekarang. Tubuh kecilnya merengkuh leher kokoh itu. Ia terus mendekapnya. Mendekapnya dalam tangis. Berharap dengan begini, Ichigo akan bangkit dan membalas pelukannya. Ya, hanya berharap.

~Ikatan~

Cahaya mentari pagi yang memerobos masuk menembus partikel-partikel tirai putih kini menghujani kamar bernuansa putih ungu itu. Kelopak mata Rukia masih berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan cahaya yang masuk tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit berguling ke belakang. Bibir mungil ini tersenyum lembut sembari merengkuh lengan kekar teman tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi. Bangun jeruk!" Rukia mengecup pelan pipi kekasihnya itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Seperti biasa, Rukia selalu mengawali harinya dengan senyum dan keceriaan. Dengan senandung Rukia sadar suaranya kurang bagus untuk bernyanyi yang ia gumankan, Rukia mulai mengobrak-abrik dapurnya.

Gadis ini memasak dengan cekatan. Mulai dari memotong, mengaduk hingga mendekor masakannya dengan begitu cepat dan indah. Dan dalam beberapa menit saja dua mangkuk bubur sudar siap di santap.

Inilah rutinitas nya setiap pagi. Bangun dengan wajah ceria dan kembali bersedih ketika menatap mangkuk bubur yang selalu Ia buat. "kapan kau mau memakan masakanku, Ichi? Apa kau tidak lapar?" gumannya begitu lirih.

Hei, kenapa Ia menangis? Seharusnya Ia senang kan orang yang sangat ia cintai telah kembali. Toh, ia sudah berjanji akan terus tersenyum untuknya.

Rukia membawa mangkuk-mangkuk itu menuju meja makan. Ia menyantap salah satu bubur di mangkuk itu. Sendirian. Ia tidak pernah mau makan bersama kekasihnya di kamar. Pernah sekali saat kekasihnya itu baru resmi ditinggal bersamanya Rukia membawa makanan dan berniat menyantapnya bersama di kamar. Bukannya makanan itu masuk malah tangis yang keluar. Bagaimana tidak. Rukia harus terus menatap dan menyadari tubuh kekasihnya yang tak kunjung

Miris memang. Tapi Rukia yang telah memutuskan. Ia akan terus bersama kekasihnya. Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Ishida maupun tentangan Nii-samanya.

"**Kurosaki mengalami mati otak. Dalam dunia medis, kemungkinannya untuk sadar kembali itu sangat sulit" **Rukia sempat menangis ketika mendengar penjelasan itu. Hatinya begitu perih. Kenapa takdir membuatnya seperti ini? Harusnya Ia tidak perlu tahu kondisi Ichigo saat itu. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan seperti ini dan melanjutkan hidup dengan pria mapan lainnya. Seharusnya Rukia bisa memilih keputusan itu. Tapi hatinya tak cukup kuat dengan keputusan itu.

"**Rukia, apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini? Aku tahu kondisinya, tapi apakah pantas kalian tinggal bersama?" **Rukia masih ingat betul bagaimana dirinya begitu gigih meminta persetujuan dari Nii-samanya. Dengan begitu keras ia membujuk Byakuya yang entah mengapa bisa luluh padanya. Rukia sadar, sedingin-dinginnya Byakuya Ia juga masih memiliki hati. Bagaimanapun juga, Nii-samanya itu pernah mengalami keadaan serupa dengannya. Kondisi dimana istri tercintanya meninggal.

Dalam sekejap, mangkuk bubur itu sudah habis. Rukia mengambil segelas air putih untuk dirinya sendiri dan segelas lagi untuk ia bawa bersama mangkuk yang tersisa ke kamarnya. Senyumnya ia paksa mengembang saat memasuki kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin orang yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya ini merasa sedih. Karena Rukia tahu, perasaan orang ini tetap hidup sampai sekarang.

Dengan pelan, ia meletakan nampan itu di meja kecil samping ranjang lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Rukia harus bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor. Pekerjaanya tidak mengizinkannya merawat Ichigo 24 jam full dalam satu hari. Ia sudah berjanji pada Nii-samanya untuk bertanggung jawab.

Rukia kini telah selesai bersiap-siap dengan pakaian rapi yang sudah melekat di tubuh nya. Ketukan di pintu membuatnya sedikit terkesiap dan segera pergi untuk membukanya. "Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-san"

"Ah, Inoue. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Ayo masuk!"

Kadua gadis itu berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Ichigo berbaring.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Ishida?"

"Ishida-kun sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kau sudah mau pergi?" Rukia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ia. Sampainya di kamar, Rukia segera duduk di samping ranjang dan mengelus pelan kening Ichigo.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Kalau sadar nanti kau harus mrnghabiskannya ya. Inoue akan menjagamu seperti biasa jadi kau bisa tenang. Sudah siang. Renji pasti akan mengomel lagi. Cup. Aku berangkat" Rukia mengecup singkat kening berkerut itu lalu bangkit meninggalkannya.

Perih memang. Tapi inilah keputusannya. Cincin yang dulu tersimpan kini kembali Rukia kenakan. Ia sudah berjanji untuk melakukan semua ini. Selama cincin ini ada padanya, Rukia akan terus memegang janjinya dulu. Karena seperti yang pernah Ichigo katakan bahwa mereka sudah terikat sepenuhnya.

"Aku titipkan Ichigo pada mu"

"Aku mengerti. Ayo aku antar sampai depan"

Kedua gadis itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa lavender itu. Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari, jari-jari kokoh itu sedikit bergerak dan berpindah dari tempatnya. Rukia…

~Ikatan~

Fini

Akhirnya selesai juga. Saat ini sedang hujan deras dan mati lampu pula. Mana batrei lepi habis lagi. Yah, pokoknya aku sudah menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Karena masih golongan Author baru, jadi aku harap minna mau memberi review untuk fic ini. Segala kritik, saran, cacian, pujian emang ada? Jangan ngarep! akan dengan senang hati aku terima. Terima Kasih.


End file.
